Project horny Wrecker
by Koochie-minks
Summary: This fiction takes place after Transformers Prime episode "Stronger, Faster". Ratchet and Wheeljack were supposed to have just a couple of drinks together but the situation becomes something completely different. There are spoilers of the later events in the series so read only if you have watched the whole show. M for explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Project horny Wrecker, chapter 1**

Author's notes: First time writing TFP fan fiction. My inspiration was Transformers Prime episode "Stronger, Faster" and a certain song by Daft Punk. Special thanks to my proofreader Pika for her support, patience and corrections. Feedback is encouraged as I am trying to become a better writer. Fic is rated M for explicit sexual content.

* * *

After the incident with the Synthetic Energon Ratchet had spent more time alone. He still felt a little guilty for what had happened and therefore let others take care of the Decepticon hunting. He was not a fighter but a medic and his specialty was taking care of others. Right now everyone else was out investigating recent Decepticon activity and he had been left alone at the base. Still even now, as he was doing his research activities, he could not deny that he had enjoyed being a little stronger and faster. It would have been useful to the Autobots if the energon could have given them an increase in agility and speed as they were outnumbered compared to the Decepticons. But the side effects that he had experienced while testing the Synthetic Energon on himself, made the medibot sigh and hang his head in shame. He had become cocky, straightforward and bloodthirsty, a complete opposite of himself. That is why he had destroyed every single vial of that dangerous drink.

" _Ratchet, your discoveries with the Synthetic Energon are useful to us. Don't throw away your research because of one setback, we are not blaming you. But in the future, it should be tested on something else first, not on yourself or on any Autobot."_ Optimus had suggested, while having a talk with the medic about what had previously happened.

" _No Optimus. This version of the drink is too dangerous. I don't ever again want to relive what happened"_ the orange and white medic had replied seriously. He couldn't bare the shame of making another mistake.

" _It is better to start fresh with the creation of Synthetic Energon. That way I can monitor how the substance behaves under various conditions and on different subjects. I want it to be safe, for us"_ he had to take responsibility of his project, because of the past. He owed his team mates that much. Right now they needed Synthetic Energon more than anything as the Decepticons were very active and he was the only Autobot medic available to carry on the research. He could be blamed for taking his job too seriously, but then again what other options did he have?

Today the earth children were away because they had a school trip. For the first time in weeks the base was silent and dimly lit. Nowadays Ratchet enjoyed these rare moments of peace and quiet. He could take distraction to a certain point, but if he needed to work the noisy circumstances made it difficult. A soft sigh of satisfaction escaped between his mouth plating – he felt relaxed and eager to carry on his current task. The orange and white medic stood next to a chemist table on top of which various kinds of laboratory equipment were gathered. He had managed to take the second batch of the energon to the point, where it could be tested. The color of the liquid running between two kettles had the same green color but Ratchet had made remarkable changes in the formula. Though he had destroyed the Synthetic Energon, he still had to start with his old formulas and notes of the research. Taking a lot of time studying and experimenting with the old batch, he had managed to find out what had caused the problems last time. All he had to do was to change the distilling method. The green liquid traveled from one tube to a another and finally ended up in a glass bottle. The medic had a thoughtful expression on his face as he picked up the new version of the drink and examined its consistency in the dim lightning of the room.

That was when he heard the comm link system buzz. Ratchet put down his equipment and hurried his steps to the communications panel as it might be something urgent from Optimus. To his surprise he noticed that the caller was not one of his team members but Wheeljack, who rarely interacted with the Autobot team.

"Oh, Wheeljack? What is the matter?" the medibot inquired while opening the comm link with one touch of his fingers. "Are you in need of medical services?" it was the only logical reason he could come up with to the Wrecker's urgent call.

"Hey Doc, thanks for asking but I am perfectly fine." the rogue warrior answered and Ratchet could hear him smirking at the other end. "Just wondering if you had a little time right now? I'm close so could you bridge me there? We could have a chat if ya liked" the sportscar continued.

Out of all times, why did he have to call now? Now was his perfect chance to get somewhere with his project and the doorwinged bot wanted to have a friendly chat? Ratchet felt annoyed. He had met the Wrecker a couple of times before and he didn't like his reckless attitude – at least not near his precious Synthetic Energon project. "Right now I am rather busy..." he replied and was about to touch the "close comm link" button.

"Actually I contacted you because I thought you were in need of some company. Or that's what Bulkhead said when I contacted him. And you are always alone at the base after all" Wheeljack insisted and kept on his cheerful chatter.

At the other end of the line the ambulance rolled his eyes and answered: "Indeed I am alone, my place is not out there on the field but here where I can be most useful. And I have projects to take care of. Being alone works for me just fine. You of all bots should be able to understand that..." his voice suddenly had a sharp edge as if he was blaming the Lancia for his choices.

Wheeljack wasn't confused by his bitter attitude. He knew how the others felt about his way of working. But indeed, it was his choice. He was afraid of getting involved because to his experience it only lead to sorrow. He didn't want to feel that he belonged somewhere, he cherished his freedom. Action was his passion and taking on Cons around the galaxy worked for him just fine. Smirking sadly to himself he finally answered: "Sure Doc, but sometimes it's fun to mingle and let off a little steam. So how about that? Open a bridge and I'll be there in a jiffy?"

Why was he so persistent! A realization came to the medic as he understood that perhaps Bulkhead had been talking to the Wrecker about his recent actions? That the medic wanted to spend time alone and remain at the base. If so, Ratchet needed to have a word with him later on. He didn't need anyone watching his back or to keep him company. But right now he didn't want to spend time arguing over stupid things and as he was feeling compliant, the orange and white medic simply replied to the proposition: "All right, I am opening you a bridge."

After a while he could see the warrior enter the base through a turquoise bridge in his vehicle form. "You made the right choice Doc, I appreciate it..." he smiled and transformed to his mech form. Ratchet noticed that he was holding a large box of Engex - an intoxicate for Autobots. He should have known better that the Wrecker's idea of enjoyment involved something like that. "This place seems a little different. Dead even. It's better with more people and sounds " Wheeljack commented as he walked past the ambulance and ventured deeper inside the base. Ratchet followed him with a rather suspicious look on his face.

"I beg to differ. These conditions are ideal for me to work and I cannot see how a party finishes my urgent projects. So, dear Wheeljack, by the allspark, what are you planning to do with all that Engex?" the grumpy Autobot asked as the box was placed on a table quite near his laboratory equipment. The rogue bot had an innocent look on his face plates as he opened up the Engex box. Liquids in various colors could be found inside and Wheeljack handled a bottle of red to the medic. "Now WE are going to spend the evening and forget about your worries tonight..."

Ratchet looked from the Wrecker to the bottle and back. "Are you out of your mind? Our whole team is out there and the only one that can help them if needed is me. I cannot get drunk. I cannot abandon my position...especially after what happened last time..." he huffed and looked at the sportscar angrily.

The younger bot smirked at the other and walked closer to him while opening his own bottle containing yellow drink. "Talking about responsible, sometimes you take your job way too seriously. Though I know why, all they have is you " the warrior talked. "Hey Doc, it's perfectly fine. It was big bot who told me that you really need this."

Optimus had asked him come over? Ratchet couldn't understand. Why would he ask Wheeljack of all bots to be there for him? Perhaps because he seemed like someone who knew how to party and how to have a good time. He was careless, wild but loyal and he obviously knew how to talk to other bots. But most of all this was something out of the ordinary for Ratchet. Perhaps Optimus had thought that giving him something else to think would make him forget about his failures. His thoughts were interrupted as the sportscar continued. "You have a permission and you really need this. So just once, Doc, let go. You have blamed yourself long enough of what happened, we all make mistakes" he took a sip of his drink and spoke softly. Ratchet was still a little suspicious and he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Why would his team plan something like this behind his back? Perhaps they had noticed the changes in him: that he wanted to spend time alone and that he was even more grumpy than he normally was. Because of the earlier energon accident he kept acting this way. Maybe his team felt sorry for him because they had forgiven him but he himself couldn't let go. Ratchet started to wonder if it affected on his performance as a medic in some way? Perhaps Optimus feared it and wanted to give Ratchet something new to think – push him in a strange situation. This was most definitely strange and it would help him relax, if he just gave it a chance. Ratchet's conscience acted and said that he should give it a try. Deep down he wanted to forget and forgive himself. And there was Wheeljack, giving an aiding hand, sent by his very own team.

Anger and confusion left his system and he felt a sudden rush of easiness. His team really cared about him more than he could have believed. He'd do it for his team.

"Fine! But just a couple of drinks, and you will leave if anyone comms" the medic replied and opened the bottle and took a sip. Since he usually didn't drink, he felt his systems do a small jump start as the drink kicked in.

"Whatever you say champ. The point is just to enjoy and forget about the bad things. Go crazy as they say..." he gave the medic's back a pat and drank again. Engex filled their bodies with warmth and energy. Their processors heated up and everything seemed to work a little better than before drinking. It was a great feeling and Ratchet felt his tenseness slip away. Perhaps this had been a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Project horny Wrecker, chapter 2**

Author's notes: Second chapter of Project horny Wrecker. First time writing TFP fan fiction. My inspiration was Transformers Prime episode "Stronger, Faster" and a certain song by Daft Punk. Special thanks to my proofreader Pika for her support, patience and corrections. Feedback is encouraged as I am trying to become a better writer. Fic is rated M for explicit sexual content.

* * *

Many hours had passed since they had started drinking and they were both getting pretty intoxicated. As more drinks went down Ratchet noticed that there was a lot more to Wheeljack than what he had seen before. He was honest and true to his cause, or so he appeared to Ratchet as he watched the blue eyed mech with interest. They were sitting pretty close to each other on the floor. There was a remarkable number of empty Engex bottles around them. The effects of Engex on Autobots varied: some became drunk like humans. They could also feel an increase in their energon circulation and core process functions. Some had experienced feelings of floating and lightheadedness. Perhaps intoxicants had effects similar to narcotics that the humans used?

"What do you think of humans, doc?" the Wrecker asked in a slurring voice. Still he took another sip of his drink and his smile looked like only half of him was in this world.

The grumpy bot cocked his head in thought and reached to touch his pedes. "I don't really know Wheeljack. They have managed to create some useful things but if I take research for example...we are MILLIONS OF YEARS ahead of them" Ratchet muttered and took a gulp. "What puts me in awe is that how have they managed to survive with the amount of materials they have available here. It worries me greatly that if something bad was to happen to one of us, I would have to work with very limited materials.."

"Well, this ain't Cybertron. But they have some pretty nifty things here. Like those monster truck races that Bulkhead told me about..." the Lancia laughed in a raspy voice and leaned his head on the wall. "Would love to go sometime, how about you come with me?"

The medibot looked a little surprised because of the sudden request. "Uhh, I am not interested. They seem as brutal as the gladiator activities back on Cybertron. I cannot see how it is fun for two Bots to fight each other like that..." Ratchet shivered and drank again.

"Nah, those are driven by people and those vehicles are made by the humans. It's just entertainment. It doesn't involve anyone with a spark and no one gets hurt. It's just supposed to be "cool" Wheeljack winked at the older bot.

"I still don't want to get involved in something like that" the other one replied an shook his head. "That word, cool, isn't it something that Miko uses when she is excited over something?"

"Yeah she does. She is a true Wrecker, that girl I mean. She has spirit and her way of expressing her thoughts is interesting "the rogue smiled and thought of the human child. She had guts and Wheeljack didn't feel that bad as he knew that Bulkhead had someone watching his back. In secret he had a soft spot for the human child.

"Miko has spirit, I give you that. But why is it with humans in general that they always have to be so loud and unpredictable? I cannot work with them being so loud here. That's is why I enjoyed today, it was so peaceful..." the medic gave a soft smile and drank again. "But how do you feel about humans Wheeljack?"

The green and white mech had to think how to answer. "I could say I like them, if they have will and as long as they aren't in my way during Con-hunting" he leaned a little closer to the grumpy bot. "But what interests me most is how humans interact when they want to mate..." he slurred and winked at the doctor bot. "It is an interesting procedure..." the rogue laughed and drank some more of his drink.

"How do they do it then?" the medic bluntly asked out of interest. He wanted to know but at the same time he felt a little revolted. Wheeljack's smile deepened and the Autobot looked as sly as a Decepticon. "Do you really want to know, Doc..." he laughed and winked at the ambulance. "Are you absolutely positively sure?" he teased. Ratchet crossed his arms to his chest and pondered what to answer. Now he was curious. "For science's sake, show me.." he mumbled and stood up walking towards the communications panel. The warrior followed him with tipsy steps, grinning like a mad man.

The Autobot database was a huge databank filled with a lot of information gathered across the galaxy. Ratchet was so familiar with its functions that it only took him a moment to find what they desired. Under Earth category they founds humans and their behavioral patterns. Under mating they found sexuality and a lot of porn. Even more categories appeared and this surprised the two bots who needed to take a sip of their drinks. "Now this is a lot..." they simultaneously commented.

"I hadn't realized that humans were this creative with these things..." the older bot whispered as he browsed the topics reading whatever interested him. The Lancia leaned closer to Ratchet and whispered into his audial receptors: "Told ya." and laughed. "They are creative and not as boring as you'd think."

"But why do they do this? It is not necessary " Ratchet pondered turning his attention on the Wrecker. He then continued: "It is not necessary. You can enjoy interfacing without these kind of kinks" the word tasted strange in his mouth and, if he thought he understood humans a little better a minute ago, it had all gone down the drain now.

"It is for pleasure and to deepen the bond with your mate, I guess" the rogue answered while emptying his bottle. The confusion he had managed to create made the warrior feel amused.

"Oh, I see... well it is interesting, but not scientifically relevant" the medic muttered turning his head away from the other bot. He felt embarrassed and out of place because the topics he had read were very unfamiliar to him. How could someone take pleasure in being tied up or of being a dining table filled with food called sushi? His processors would go on overdrive if he gave it another thought and why was he discussing these kind of things with Wheeljack? Ratchet felt even more embarrassed as he noticed this. "You have to admit it's interesting?" the Lancia asked and touched the medic's shoulder. "Interesting and at the same time so very funny..." the sportscar was almost nibbling his audials now and this made the medic move away from him in surprise.

"Yes..." he mumbled and closed the screen. "Everything is so complicated with humans, as I cannot understand how they function and what drives them" Ratchet shook his head and looked deep into the eyes of the Wrecker. "We are like them an yet so different, there is no clear pattern to how they function" he mumbled and took another bottle of Engex offered by the rogue. "And that makes me dislike them a little " he said and fell silent.

"It is all good, as long as you can get along with them. You don't have to understand everything. Humans have emotions that drive them and they seem to base the decisions on their hearts as well as on their reasoning. It fascinates me" the sportscar whispered. "That is why I like it here, it's never boring and every day is an adventure, especially with the humans around ". At that moment he felt that he could join the Autobots just so he could be here with everyone else and at the same time he knew that it was impossible. He needed his freedom and adventure. Staying put would make him get attached too deep and he didn't want to lose them.

"Then why won't you stay?" the grumpy bot asked the question he had feared the most. The doorwinged bot took a sip and his optics fell down on the floor. All this drinking and talking had made the situation rather deep as Miko would say. "I just can't..." simply said, his optics were filled with indescribable sadness and unease. "After the Wreckers were no more, I felt that I needed to be alone. Hunting Cons became my passion as I could channel my energy on that fully. Staying put or finding a new team felt like bad ideas...just not me anymore" he couldn't tell him that he was afraid. "And I don't work well with others leading me, there'd be complications..." The black sheep, the one creating trouble and always going against their team leader, that was him all right.

The medic had anticipated this kind of an answer. He didn't know Wheeljack very well but he had already seen that the Wrecker couldn't follow instructions. Yet he would be a remarkable asset if he decided to join their team. With a little discipline and education he could be a good comrade. But why to chain someone? He came whenever he was called and the rogue had already proven his combat skills at a couple of occasions. Perhaps he could be used even if he was a mercenary and a little separate from the rest of the team.

"But thanks for asking anyway, I'll be available if you ever need my services and since I'm not tied to anyone, I'll always be there to heed your call" the Lancia bot said while emptying his drink.

"I understand you Wheeljack, but I want you to know that you are always welcome here. You can call this your home, if you want, and us as your family. That is what we are" the ambulance told the younger one while moving his hands in the pace of his words. "We have a leader but we respect each other enough that we can discuss our actions together. In the end Optimus has the responsibility but he doesn't oppress us in any way..." he said this out of sheer respect for his old friend. Ratchet had seen Optimus grow as a leader and he knew his past. The archivist hadn't become a Prime out of his own will. It was because of the High Council and because they had found him worthy. The medic believed in Optimus and he knew him enough to believe that he was a skilled and reasonable leader, someone who he completely trusted.

"Ratchet, you're someone who likes to follow orders. You like being part of a team and as your role is supportive, you perhaps don't feel the need of making decisions on your own. You are someone who must stay alive as you are needed at the battlefield, in your case strategy is essential. Me and the Wreckers in general, are the guns and needed in action. We are called when the chances for victory are slim and our ideology is to go with full force" Wheeljack explained to the medic, his eyes filling with determination and flare as he was telling about how he worked and what made him kick. "We come and do our thing like firecrackers. There is passion and there is glory but sadly we burn while doing so. Through the years I´ve seen too many dear bots go..." he turned his head away because all this Engex made him almost cry as he recalled his past. "And no one remembers us, as we are unknown. An unwanted group who lives on the ideology of Wrecking and ruling. Whatever we are sent to do, we always have to do it with full throttle. There can be no fear or doubt. You just have to perform..." that is what had made him so tough, that's why he didn't want to let anyone near him ever again and that's why he didn't want to be part of a team.

Ratchet listened in silence. He couldn't have ever known if the rogue hadn't opened up to him. Suddenly the medic understood him a little better and also why he functioned as he did. "I am sorry, I couldn't have known..." his optics were filled with understanding. "And as Cybertron was no more, you decided to go on your own as there was nothing left for you anymore?" he asked blinking his optics while drinking red Engex.

"Yes. I wanted to forget it all and live for myself" turquoise eyes burned with determination. "As Cyberton fell, everything I believed in went along with it. It felt like I was the only one left to go on with our ideology, as Bulkhead joined you and all" Wheeljack felt bitter.

"Times changed and we needed crew to carry on our mission. Bulkhead did what was necessary back then." the medibot stood up for his comrade as he noticed this.

"Sure...it just wasn't what I thought he'd do.." The Wrecker commented and smirked to himself. "But as you said, times and bots obviously can change".

"Do you have something you regret, Doc?" the sportscar suddenly slurred. This surprised Ratchet who had to pick his words carefully. Even with that amount of intoxicant in his system, he still had enough reason and composure not to blurt his deepest thoughts out to the other bot. "Some things yes, things that happened in the past.." his answer was cryptic. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I have learned from them and want to do my work without mistakes" there was one certain thing that bugged him every day. It was Bumblebee's voice box. He would have wanted to be able to repair the little scout properly.

"That's why you are so serious and tight, eh Doc?" more questions followed and the light blue optics were locked on the doctor in an almost intrusive way.

"Perhaps, I just want to do well. Those are sparks I am working with after all" the grumpy bot blurted and crossed his hands on his chest. "It takes dedication and care to fix someone. I have made horrible mistakes in the past and I don't want to go through it again." oops, he had said it after all, though he hadn't mean to.

"It's in the past now. What happened back then doesn't define you now" Wheeljack said seriously and put his hand on the shoulder of the medibot. "At some point you have to learn to forgive yourself...although it might be hard" he gave a pat on the older bot's shoulder and took a sip of his drink. "I know others respect you and that they have forgiven you so you should to that too. Dragging the past with you only limits you, I know that much..."

Again the older bot was out of words. The rogue was surprisingly good company and his actions seemed true and honest. His advice seemed to hit the right spot because Ratchet felt his mouth plating fill with laughter and soon his whole body was shaking in Wheeljack's arms. His optics were filled with transfluid and he turned to look at the Wrecker with a happy expression. "I know that and for your information, I have tried it many times. It just takes time..." he wiped his optics and took a sip of his drink. "It is rather funny hearing this from you out of every bot..."

The Wrecker smirked and took his hands away from the older bot. "We are alike, you and I, and we need to change our old habits. Though it's more difficult than we can think of it to be, you just need to believe in yourself, doc, since your team believes in you and I bet ya know that.." Why was he being so nice to him? The medibot couldn't understand so he just ended up shaking his head and sneering in return. "I believe in you, Doc...I'd give my wounded body in your gentle hands any day" Wheeljack teased. "Do not mock me Wrecker! And I am doing my best every scrapping day..." the medic lisped and whacked the green and white bot on his chest as he moved past him, while getting up. "Where are you going? Afraid of losing to an old bot like me?" Ratchet threatened.

"Naw, just thirsty...I'll take you on when I get back." Because there was so much intoxicant in Wheeljack's system his steps were a little wobbly and he had trouble focusing his optics. Now he was wandering around aimlessly looking for the Engex box. "Scrap, are we already out of drinks?" he cursed as he finally found the Engex box. "Oh! Thankfully there is more here " the sportscar stuttered merrily and tried to focus his blue optics on a small bottle of green drink on the laboratory table. "I don't know where you put your drinks, Wheeljack. You have been drinking so much this evening" the medic said and looked at the other mech who now returned to him with a small bottle in his hands.

"This will do just fine..." Wheeljack snickered and sat down while greedily gulping down the drink. It didn't take long before he noticed that something was wrong. The liquid burned his systems and without a warning the white mech let out a small cry, dropping the bottle to the ground. His body tensed and he bent forward towards the floor. The sudden situation startled Ratchet who hurried to the fighter: "Wheeljack? What is wrong?" he asked turquoise optics filled with worry. He didn't get an answer, but when the rogue looked up Ratchet noticed that his eyes were jade green instead of their normal blue color. "Oh scrap..." Ratchet muttered and grabbed a hold of his shoulders while kneeling on the floor next to the warrior. "You just drank my experiment! Synthetic Energon. Listen, we have to get that out of your system because I don't know how that will affect you. Now if you would kindly follow me...Wheeljack?" Ratchet talked in panic remembering what had happened last time. He felt wobbly even in a knelt position, while supporting the smaller bot in his arms. "How are you feeling" he asked suspiciously and was prepared for anything. If only had he been reasonable enough and put the energon away before they started drinking. But everything had been so sudden that the older bot hadn't had time to act to his usual, precise patterns.

The heat hit the Lancia like a wildfire, consuming his systems from within. His spark throbbed with strange new energy and Wheeljack could feel an increase in his energon circulation. As the Wrecker moved his hand a little in order to show that he was fine, he felt that all his senses were more alert than normal and that he was somewhat more sensitive. While looking at the medic, who showed concern for his well being, Jackie noticed that not only had the drink made him alert and on the edge, it had also given him new kinds of needs. Needs that now made his spark feel tight in his chest and his abdominal plates pulse with heat. It was a strange and a little worrying phenomenon because the warrior felt that he wouldn't be able to control his body. It became obvious as transfluids filled his lower region. He felt so hot and his systems were on overdrive. He felt so aroused that his equipment under his plating almost came out on its own. He tried to move away from the medic but Ratchet wouldn't let him go. As those green optics were locked on Ratchet, Wheeljack simply said: "I am fine, I just..." his hands rose to touch the seams of Ratchet's chest plating, his optics were filled with lust and before he knew, he had captured the older bot in a hot kiss.

"Wha-mf?" Ratchet managed to stutter before his mouth was invaded by the wetness of rogue's tongue. His kiss was hungry and almost rude but passionate and sweet. The feeling of Wheeljack's lips on his own completely took the orange and white bot by surprise and he didn't know how to react. Ratchet's drunken mind couldn't comprehend the situation. The Wrecker was aroused and kissing him with neediness that ravished his very core. It was as if the kiss itself contained static electricity and the feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The electricity made his processor hum and Ratchet felt that he was being captivated by the rogue's kissing techniques. Could it be that this new Synthetic Energon had aphrodisiac effect? It couldn't possibly be true. But the situation was real and at hand, as the smaller mech's hands explored the seams of his plating in an intimate way. This batch of the Synthetic Energon was a lust potion that now worked its miracles in the younger bot's body.

"Wheeljack, wait a minute!" the older bot sighed between the kisses. He tried to push the intoxicated Lancia off him but it was no use. Instead they both ended up laying on the floor, Wheeljack sitting on top of him. Without a warning the sportscar gave him another deep and wild kiss. The surprised medic must have let his guard drop down for a minute because now Wheeljack's tongue was really exploring his mouth. It traveled from Ratchet's lip plates to touch his canines and his tongue. Rogue's tongue played with his own, swirling and teasing from its tip to the deeper parts of his mouth. The kiss was hot, wet and needy. Without doubt the younger bot wanted it bad. The kiss left the ambulance out of breath and wondering what the scrap has just happened. Since when had he replied to such gestures? Lancia's jade green optics were full of mischief and the ambulance thought to himself _/That bot sure can kiss../_

Why did he let the other bot have his way with him and most importantly: why had he enjoyed the kiss? Wondering is he had completely lost his mind the medic looked at the Wrecker before him. Ratchet was too intoxicated to care. Perhaps the effects of Synthetic Energon would wear off if its powers could be used on something. In this case, interfacing. So this was just one of those medical cases? He hadn't tested the energon on his own body but his sloppiness had lead to Wheeljack drinking the drink by accident. The medic sighed and understood that he had to take responsibility. He couldn't leave Wheeljack in this state so he just let go and promised to take whatever was to come.

Was it because of the Synthetic Energon in Wheeljack's kiss that the ambulance suddenly found him attractive? Placing his hands on the other mech's shoulders, the medic imprisoned the warrior in a passionate kiss. If he had been holding himself back awhile ago, he was now beginning to enjoy the situation with full force. The Wrecker smirked as he noticed the other waking up to his actions. He deepened the kiss and the air around the two bots crackled as the warrior's body was filled with this mystical drink. Rogue's kisses felt a little hot and strange to Ratchet, as he hadn't foreseen that their evening would take this kind of a turn. The sportscar was touching the medic's aft now and this made Ratchet wince and lean his frame closer to the other bot. He enjoyed the touches of his partner and as he touched the shoulders of the other bot, he could feel arousal spreading in his plating as well. His cooling fans went up a notch as he felt his lower region moisture.

Kissing and exploration continued for awhile as they took their time in getting to know each other. As the two bots were unfamiliar, Ratchet smiled as he found out that the warrior's doorwings were his sweet spot. Touching them made the younger one shiver in pleasure. Foreplay was sweet but it left them both wanting more. Wheeljack broke their kiss and looked at the medic: "Doc...I need it bad and you are the only one who can help me..." he whispered in a husky voice.

Ratchet shivered and he looked at the other bot whose eyes were filled with need. "How bad do you need it?" he asked in a sly voice. As if to test if the other one was eager enough, the orange and white mech's hands touched the aft of the warrior. He could feel his need pulsing under his hands. The more they had continued the more static had Wheeljack's body become. The sensual touch made him utter out a small moan. Curious of how the other would react to his touches, Ratchet moved his hands up the rogue's chest plating, while his mouth reached for the sensitive cables on his neck. More needy voices came out of the horny Wheeljack and his body ached as Ratchet's skillful hands and mouth tweaked him. "I want you to do me, give me more than what you have given me now..." his tone was serious and a little demanding. The sportscar captured the medic in a close hug and pressed their bodies together. "This is your doing, please...have your way with me..." he pleaded, needfully.

"How can I deny such a request..." Ratchet whispered in Wheeljack's audials and bit his neck cabling once more. More needy noises came out of the younger bot and he grind their bodies together. Why was he being teased this much? He was about to explode in heat, transfluids were already leaking out between his lower plating. The medic noticed this as his hand moved between the Wrecker's legs, touching and feeling his wetness. "You have to be more precise..." he teased, moving his hands in a teasing way, causing the other bot to move his hips against his hand. The warrior was going absolutely mad now and his hands grabbed a hold of Ratchet's back and he reached for another kiss while both of them enjoyed the situation that they were in. "I want you to frag me senseless..." the sportscar stuttered, his wings flapping in a nervous way, body melting in the other mech's hands. It was unusual and little humiliating for him to beg, but his body felt too hot that it didn't matter. This surprised the ambulance who softly chuckled and whispered in Wheeljack's audials. "That's the way. Maybe I'll just let you have what you want." the amount of intoxication in Ratchet's system had made him bold and a little bossy. That's why it was easy for him to be in control and it was the only way right now, as the younger bot was a needy hot mess under his control.

Medic's hands danced on rogue's lower region, causing him to moan and touch the medic's back seams in return. Wheeljack's hands gave him small electric shocks. It was an interesting symptom and felt special. Just another medical case right? If this made Wheeljack's symptoms go away, Ratchet would even give his own body. "Hurry up Doc! I am dying here!" he was demanded and the sight of the incredibly horny Wrecker made him fall into the pits of lust. That's why Ratchet guided him towards the medical berth, without letting go of his hands even for a second.

As they reached the berth, Ratchet pushed Wheeljack to lie down on his back and sat himself spread legged on top of him. "Well then, is this how you want it?" he whispered and reached next to the berth for some strong rope. The younger bot looked at him in anticipation and nodded silently. "You knew about the kinks the humans had after all..." The medic grasped rogue's hands and tied them to the end of the bed. Then he started to trail kisses down his chest plating and his hands touched his lower plating. The younger bot didn't protest at all, his engines just hummed on a higher rotation and he moaned as he felt the touches of the skilled medic. "Ratchet..." he whispered in a husky voice as Ratchet's kisses had reached his lower region too. His "master" was licking his plating and tasting the transfluids that already had made rogue's legs wet. The medic looked up from between his legs and continued his licking and kissing. The sight of this made the Wrecker try to break free of his bondage. His back arched and he was impatient for more. "Shush now..." was all he was given.

Ratchet had the younger bot completely on his mercy and he enjoyed every sound the other uttered as he touched his frame. If the medic could blush, he would have done so at the sight of Wheeljack laying before him, in such a state. "Oh, you are a needy one aren't you" he commented while kissing the thighs of the Wrecker who softly moaned in return. "You made such mess already and we haven't even started yet..." he licked his lips and just stared at the other bot with heated eyes. "I wonder what happens behind this panel..." the older bot whispered and kissed a certain part in his groin. The kiss made him get another static shock and without warning, Wheeljack opened up for him. Plating on his chest and groin shifted, exposing his slim connection cable and connection port to awaiting Ratchet. The slender and long connection cable coming out of his chest was white with greenish and red bio lights, similar to the coloring of the mech himself. The connection port between his legs was surrounded by green lights and it was dripping with transfluids. It didn't take long before the cable was moving on it's own before him, erect and ready for connection. The medic was very pleased with this sight and reached to touch the cable, causing the air to spark with blue electricity. The rogue warrior moaned and impatiently looked at his mate. "Hurry up Ratchet...I am about to burst " the Wrecker moaned and once again tried to break free of his bondage. The sight of this made the medic's panels shift open. Instead of having just one cable, he had two and those could be used in his profession as well. They were white in color with orange bio lights and his connection port had the similar orange lights on it. Now Ratchet's cables eagerly hovered towards the warrior, who needfully lifted his hips up.

"Ehp! Ehp! " Ratchet protested and pushed Wheeljack down on the bed. He moved back to a sitting position and supported his weight to his hands. "I am the one running this show now, you just enjoy it..." he smirked and explored the sportscar's port with his other cable. He didn't connect yet, he just hovered above it, feeling how his partner was pulling him in with that static electricity of his. The cable gave a small touch to Wheeljack's connection port while his other cable hovered to touch rogue's greenish cable. The places where the cables were touching created a spark and both of the mechs spasmed in pleasure. Sparks flew and the space was filled with electricity. Ratchet's cable was around Wheeljack's own and now it started to move up and down along its lenght. The warrior bucked his hips up for more touches. Ratchet was eager to give and he teased the connection port some more. More cries of pleasure resulted and it seemed like the tied bot couldn't hold up for much longer. This provoked the medic to tease his partner even more. His cables double teased him and the electric pull on Wheeljack's port became stronger and stronger. "More!..." he moaned and bucked his hips up for the older bot. The sudden overload took over the rogue's body and left him convulsing and shouting the medic's name in pleasure. His cable grabbed a hold of Ratchet's cable and he gave him an electric shock of his life. Even without connecting both bots spasmed and the heat in their bodies made their engines roar in unison. The medic hadn't overloaded yet, he had just received some of his partner's pleasure as the Synthetic Energon made the warrior a walking lightning machine. In silence, the ambulance looked at his partner. "You want more?" he whispered and as the other one nodded, still in heat, he let him go of his bondage.

"Connect with me, Doc..." the rogue pleaded and kissed the older bot as he now was free to do so. The medic kissed him back, whispering in his ear. "I am going to do that now, since you are more than ready..." Ratchet's cable moved to tease the overloaded connection port that now pulled him in even more than before. "Would it be okay for you, if we tried something out of the ordinary?" he then asked licking his lip plates. "Sure Doc...you got me curious..." Wheeljack said and nibbled the medic's neck cables, who gasped and winked at him. The ambulance moved his cable to touch the connection port of his lover while his cable touched Ratchet for the first time that night. He was pleasingly slick with wetness so it would be easy for them to connect. The ambulance still had one cable left and now he cocked his head. "Could you open your spark chamber for me Wheeljack? It will be perfectly safe, I promise you..." he whispered and noticed his partner being a little suspicious. "I believe in you..." and so his chest plating shifted, revealing his blue and pulsing spark.

The beauty of his spark mesmerized the medic who after blinking his optics a couple of times explained what he was about to do. " I have only tried this by being the receiving end, but it is pleasurable, if I touch your spark when we connect. It will not hurt, but it will bring a new experience..." as his partner just nodded in a husky haze he then continued. "Are you ready?" he asked. Their cables connected to their connection ports and as it happened, both of them cried out in pleasure.

Connection of the two Autobots could be described as a nerve system connection. Their bodies connected in a new way and now they were able to feel the bodily functions of each other. Ratchet was surprised by the sensitiveness of Wheeljack's body and he finally understood why the other bot had been so over the edge. The electric sparks reached his being and his body convulsed, it took some time to adapt with the other bot. The warrior's core processes were swift, alert and very responsive. He was always ready to act at any moment and he also was full of raw power. The rogue had taken his time in feeling the signals of the medic. Ratchet's functions were steady but swift when needed. His processes followed a logical pattern and it seemed to Wheeljack that he was more of a follower than the one acting. That is why he appreciated the ambulance even more for taking the responsibility now.

On the outside they looked exactly the same but their beings were filled with new spasms of pleasure and waves of each others being. As the connection was now complete, the cables

connected to the ports had a steady bluish glow, a little similar to the one that their sparks had. But this was not a spark connection, it was just a connection of nerves that made their interaction more enjoyable.

If Wheeljack had been sensitive after taking the drink, he was even more sensitive now. The warrior could feel the medic inside him. Small, static waves of pleasure traveled in his lower region and he uttered an incoherent moan as he felt it. "Feeling comfortable I assume?" the older bot teased and looked at his partner. The glow in his eyes was of darker turquoise now. He touched the cheek of the bot beneath him and kissed him passionately. Their bodies were connected and now they could interact just by sending signals to each others bodies. It was all virtual and yet so real. The medic moved closer to his partner, laying next to him on the medical berth so that they were now facing each other and looked at his eyes. He sent a small pulse of static electricity to Wheeljack's body. The rogue in his arms moaned and bucked his body towards the other bot eagerly. The medic received delicious impulses in return. This pleased Ratchet as he now sent another delicious pulse, a deeper and a more long lasting wave of static electricity. "Ahn...more..." Wheeljack muttered and looked at Ratchet with heated optics, wrapping his hands around his lover on the medical berth. The ambulance had just been testing how his partner would react as he now tried to find a slow and steady rhythm to his movements. The Wrecker moaned again, his hands traveling on the back plating of his lover. The older bot laughed and kissed his neck, receiving stronger shivers back in return. "More..." the Lancia demanded and responses from his body became more pleading. As they interacted the air around them was filled with blue sparks and crackles.

Oh, so the Wrecker liked it rough? Ratchet sent even deeper waves, increasing the velocity of his movement. His waves ravished every part of the younger bot's body and he noticed that the green eyed mech seemed to enjoy this greatly. Their lip plated locked on each other and the medic reached to touch Rogue's sweet spot with his hands, the area where his doorwings connected to his back. The responses were even more strong and pulsed through Ratchet's body like fire. The density of the electronic waves around them was more strong and powerful than it had been a while back. It made their bodies tingle and with each minute they moved closer to overload. The sportscar was moaning and his fingers left scratches on Ratchet's chest plating. Suddenly the ambulance made his pulses even more tormenting than before. "Ahn...ahn!" the smaller bot was really shouting now and his strong responses were tearing the older bot's systems apart from within. Their interaction was so strong, concrete and raw that the whole medical berth was moving while they fragged, the electricity crackling around them, ready to burst at any moment.

"Wheeljack..." the older bot whispered, while moving his hands on the warrior's body, touching every seam that he managed to find and reach at that moment. The rogue kissed his lip plates in return and took the breath out of the bot topping him. This was something he had never experienced before and he had had many partners. For some reason he connected well with the younger bot. Ratchet felt happy as he again received strong responses from Wheeljack. He could feel his partner's pleasure in his own body and with each move they soared towards overload.

"Mh...more...frag me more..." Wheeljack demanded and bucked his hips up. " A needy Wrecker, oh I enjoy this so much..." Ratchet laughed and sent even deeper electronic waves that reached every spot in the Wrecker's body. He had managed to touch his high frequency and now as they were nearing the end of the line, Ratchet's free cable, that mostly had been touching the sportscar to where ever it could reach, hovered near his spark chamber. As his pulses hit over and over again the younger Autobot's high frequency, causing the younger mech to moan in lust and need, his cable suddenly touched his spark. Wheeljack's optics popped open as he could feel his very soul being touched. It was a little dangerous but exciting and now Ratchet was able to see his innermost thoughts through the touch. Green eyes looked at the blue ones full of honesty. There were no secrets left, Ratchet had seen everything. The cable gently touched the spark again, making the younger bot squint his optics.

"You are not being fair Doc...I want to see everything of you as well." The older bot smiled and opened up his spark chamber, removing his cable from the spark of the younger bot. "Here, you can have me now..." he leaned in closer to kiss the bot beneath him and they exchanged a heated mouthful while their sparks, burning in deep and sparkling blue, moved to connect with each other. The connection united their sparks and their very beings melted with each other. Spark connection was a form of ultimate pleasure and trust and now they saw each others emotions, memories and deepest wishes when they connected like this. Flashes of pictures and feelings filled their minds, creating an even deeper connection and pleasure. Both of them moaned in unison and grabbed a hold of each other, Wheeljack scratching the older mech as they so.

Ratchet's pulses became even more harder, stronger and faster and the warrior felt that his whole body was being taken by force and ripped apart piece by piece. The medic felt the same as the Wrecker's response signals reached his core. They couldn't control themselves any longer and soon they overloaded at the same time. The electronic waves around the medical berth created an explosion of blue power and the bots could feel their bodies spasming as the electricity jammed their systems and they rode on the waves of their overload. Colors flashed past their optics and their cooler fans were in full use now. As long as the overload lasted, they floated somewhere beyond time and space, enjoying each other and their connection.

Being able to feel your partners overload while spark connected was double the pleasure and no wonder that the two mechs felt tired after it happened. "Wow...that was something..." Wheeljack commented and looked at his partner who was laying next to him."Yes...it was very enjoyable.." Ratchet commented and kissed the Wrecker. The room was filled with a soft blue light, the remnants of their spark connection. They were still connected and the younger bot reached to touch the hand of his partner. "How are you feeling now?" the medic asked and gave a worried look. "Tired, but a little horny still, so Doc, could we go for another ride?" he winked and removed himself from the medic. "You are insatiable..." the older bot shook his head with a smile and unplugged himself as well while continuing: "But we could really use a clean up, if you know what I mean..." the medic muttered and lead his partner towards the washing racks. Soon more interfacing would follow.

* * *

They had lost the count of how many times they interfaced that night. It was almost dawn as Wheeljack's eyes finally lost their green glitter after another overload. Both of them fell tiredly on the berth and the two mechs were in a mix of heat, transfluids and sweet bliss. "Can I stay for the night, Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked while laying next to his medic. His blue optics had a soft glimmer. "Yes you can..." the ambulance whispered to the other mech and pulled him to a close embrace. Now all Ratchet could think about was that he felt happy and content. "This might sound silly, but thank you, Wheeljack, for making me feel better...in your own way" he whispered. "No problem Doc, happy to be of help.." the Wrecker winked. "Actually it was you who saved me, Ratchet..." Wheeljack whispered but he couldn't finish the sentence before drifting to recharge.

Ratchet stayed up for a little while longer and held the Wrecker close to his chest. Last night things had escalated quickly and without a warning. The medic had acted unlike to himself but perhaps it was to be expected when intoxicants, a certain Wrecker and a batch of untested Synthetic Energon were involved. He would have some explaining to do in the morning but that could wait. Now he was too tired to care.

One thing was certain: Wheeljack's visit had served its purpose as Ratchet had been able to forget everything else and now he had new things to think about. And his experiment: in a way it had been unsuccessful but on the other hand...it had been a huge success. How his and Wheeljack's relationship would become in the future was a different story and Ratchet couldn't help but smile as his system fell to recharge.


End file.
